Quality Time
by LTC
Summary: ZeeRo...the events of Quaity Time as seen from Ro's POV. Can actually double as a partial episode transcript. ^_^


Author's Note~ Hey, it's a happy fluffy ZeeRo story! *watches as everyone stares in disbelief* I am capable of writing other stuff, y'know. I knew the time came to stop when a reviewer asked me if I was writing like this because I had come to terms with Zeta's cancellation. NEVER! NEVER, I SAY! *dashes off to write letters, then remembers she's supposed to be posting this fic*  
  
Oh, yeah, huh. Well, this fic is based on Quality Time. . .if you couldn't guess by the name. And the summary. . .eheh. . .But anyways, this fic started out being Ro's POV driving to the place they were at. . .I think The Burnett Marine Institute, but don't quote me. It became very long indeed for a one chapter fic, 15 pages, my chapter record. And I spent about an hour trying to transcribe the quotes correctly. I don't remember if someone actually wrote a Quality Time fic, I have a vague memory of reading one but couldn't find it. So my apologies to the author, if you read this, tell me, and I'll put a link to your fic as the inspiration. ^_^ Please review?  
  
One last thing. I doubt Abercrombie and Fitch exists in 2042 or whatever. Y'know what? Nyah! :p  
  
Disclaimer~ Quality Time is not mine, it's an actual episode. All character within are not mine. The only thing I have any semblance of ownership to is the stuff before the actual episode starts, y'know, when Brett explains about the subs, the part after the eppy ends, when Ro and Zee drive off, and Ro's comments in between. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Quality Time ~  
  
Zee and I are driving to some place. Supposedly there's some person who knows Dr. Selig or something. I wasn't paying too much attention when Zee was explaining. Paying attention to Zee is bound to give me a headache. So, I suppose it'll be a surprise.  
  
Hopefully an interesting surprise, but knowing Zee and that madman who created him, it'll be a boring museum or research institute of some kind. I'll have to look at it and pretend to care, and Zee will do something stupid to almost get us caught and probably save a couple of lives, too. Then, we'll realize Dr. Selig has left/never been here and have to start all over again. Great.  
  
For now, I'm just enjoying the ride. This is a really schway new car I talked Zee into buying, since our old one got totalled last week. Big and comfy, leather seats, red paint, and pretty damn fast. When I was a kid on the streets, I hated all the rich people with cars like this. I always wanted to throw rocks and stuff at them when they drove by to damage the exterior. Ha. And again, ha.  
  
Of course, Zee is the world's most boring driver. Oh, sure, when we're being chased he can pull all these amazing stunts, but times like now, he's perfectly on the speed limit and obeys every traffic ordinance in existence, even ones I was never even taught. Sometimes I wonder how Zee ever managed the killer robot thing. I suppose he was less of a boy scout back then. . .It'd be interesting to see the old Zee come out once in awhile. I know he kicked some biker's asses a few weeks ago when they kidnapped me, but he wouldn't give me the details. But hey, at least boy scout Zee doesn't mind shopping sprees.  
  
Things have been weird lately with Zee. Just last week we were hanging out with those tornado brothers. Geez, talk about family counselling. But when Zee went out into that storm. . .he's put his life in danger before, but the whole time he was out there I was shaking. Of course, I couldn't let what's-his-face tornado jock notice I was scared, but it wasn't easy. If Zee didn't come back, I don't know what I'd do. He's my livelihood here. I'm not just talking creds, I just really feel like I couldn't go on without him. That's bad- I've become dependent. I don't like being dependent.  
  
Then again, if you have to be dependent on someone, why not on a guy with unlimited creds who lets you boss him around and can always be counted on to protect you? I remember when those freaky psychic people kidnapped me. I had no clue what they wanted when they grabbed me and the truth did not exactly reassure me, but I wasn't scared.  
  
Okay, maybe a little when that lady was gonna blow me up. Which was pretty much always. But I wasn't too scared, because I knew Zee could be counted on to save me. Sure, I grumbled when Zee went after that milk truck instead of me, but the thought never occurred that he'd fail to rescue me.  
  
What was it that I called Zee when the psychic freaks grabbed me? My boyfriend. . .that was weird. What made me say that? I guess it's kinda easier than my-friend-that's-totally-platonic-because-he's-a-robot-fleeing- from-the-feds. And boyfriend gives the impression that he's a kid, like me, whereas brother or cousin could be the chief of police for all they know. Heh. I'd rather run into a police chief than Zee in over-protective mode. But it's reassuring to know he's around.  
  
But Zee my boyfriend. That's so weird. I can just imagine. . .kissing Zee? Heh, can't hep chuckling at that. Wonder what it'd be like. I guess it'd feel like hugging him does, solid but strange in a way you can't quite put your finger on. Wonder if Zee's a good kisser? I'd say no way, but he was good enough to make Tiffy pass out. Then again, if a hot celeb showed at my door with my ex-foster sister and started kissing me, I might pass out, too.  
  
But Adam Heat isn't really my type. On interviews and stuff he's always seemed so brainless, and his vids aren't my thing. I think it'll be hard for me to ever get into a relationship with anyone, because everyone looks horrible by comparison to Zee. There was a time when tornado jock would've flattered me, but Zee's got me spoiled. I couldn't imagine kissing jock or Adam Heat, but kissing Zee might be. . .nice. He'd be very gentle, and I can't pretend that he isn't good looking. . .  
  
Oh, god. Oh god oh god. No. I did not just think that. Robot, Ro. He's a robot. That kind of thing doesn't happen in real life, only in weird sci fi movies. The kind Bucky watches. You don't want to imitate anything Bucky likes, do you?  
  
I glance over at Zee driving along at his annoyingly safe speed. Now that this thought is in my head, I'll never be rid of it. And I have to realize that I do like him. I've been crushing on him for awhile, at least since that incident with IU7. This is so stupid. This can't really be true. I just feel this way because we're such close friends. It's only natural, he's kind and sweet and protects me. . .plus, there aren't any human guys around for me to fall for. It's basically either Zee or Bucky, and at least Zee is almost human. . .  
  
Right. So, I just need some guys my own age, and problem solved. But until then, I wish I could get out of this car. It suddenly feels stifling in here. I can't decide where to look; I want to look away, but then I keep glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, and both seem so obvious. I wonder if he knows. I can't remember where I'd normally look What if he knows? No, he doesn't know. Calm down, Ro. Zee's so clueless he wouldn't know a crush if it hit him in the face. Still, I'm nearly hyperventilating here.  
  
"Ro, are you alright?"  
  
He knows, he knows! No. Whoa, I really need to get out of this car. I'm cracking up.  
  
"Fine, just a little hot. Whew, I need a bit of fresh air."  
  
"Isn't that why you told me to get a convertible?"  
  
"Heh, so it is! I'm just getting a little claustrophobic here."  
  
Zee smiles warmly, and I wish he wouldn't. Why oh why did I have him pick a hologram to incorporate all my favourite male attributes? Maybe it isn't too late to have him change it, and say it's to fool the feds? This time, somebody old and really unattractive.  
  
"Ro? Did you hear me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no."  
  
"I said we'll be at the research institute shortly."  
  
Thank God. Wait, research institute? How did I know?  
  
"Oh, we're here now. I suppose my GPS needs some fine tuning in regards to this area," Zee remarks pleasantly, pulling into the parking lot. "Well, I'm glad, I should like to know why Dr. Selig wanted to consult an expert in marine biology, particularly one specializing in echinoderms."  
  
"Oh. . .right. That is the question." What the hell is an echinoderm? "Zee? Mind if I sit this one out?"  
  
"Sit this one out?" he asks, eyebrows lilting into his confused expression.  
  
"Yeah. . .I don't go in with you, I stick around outside and explore a bit."  
  
Zee's expression changes to his coherent one. "Oh. Yes, you can sit this one out. I should be fine talking to Dr. O'Keefe on my own. You have fun exploring, but don't go too far. I'll get you when I'm done."  
  
Zee leaves the car and walks away without questions or argument. I am very relieved. He'd never understand why I don't want to be with him, he'd be hurt. There was no way I could explain that the reason he couldn't be around me was that he was being too nice and too perfect.  
  
I get out of the car, too. The day is nice and clear, but I still feel sick to my stomach. Not really knowing where I'm going, I start walking along the dock. The water slaps against the metal poles, and it sounds soft and soothing. I lean against the edge of an anchored boat and enjoy it, trying not to think of my dilemma. It isn't working, Zee keeps coming to mind.  
  
"Hey, alright there?"  
  
I look up in the direction of the voice. Oooh. A guy standing on top of one of the subs. Cute, blonde, sorta tan. He's cleaning the pod he stands on, and apparently the heat had been getting to him because he had taken his shirt off. Nice. Very nice. He doesn't look like my usual type, though, too Abercrombie & Fitch. But I don't think he's a robot, either.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I grin, standing up straight again and walking over without being too obviously interested. Get a better look.  
  
"Working hard?" I ask innocently.  
  
He wipes the sweat off his brow and smiles. He's got a nice smile. One thing about Zee- his smile isn't nice. It's fake. It looks sweet and almost warm, but you can tell when you look at him that he isn't really smiling. These thoughts feel disloyal, but refreshing.  
  
"Actually, it's about time I took a break."  
  
He pulls his shirt back on. Yup, definitely Abercrombie, or some knock off. My fashion senses are tingling. His style may not be mine, but at least he has it. Unlike Zee.  
  
"So," he says casually, "haven't seen you around here."  
  
"I'm just stopping by for the day. My friend's checking out the institute." Zee is not my boyfriend today. . .but it feels too weird to call him my brother.  
  
"Schway. I'm Brett."  
  
"Ro. So, this your sub?"  
  
"Nah, it's just a research sub. One of the small ones, most are just the two man type thing. My buddy Jake and I are pretty much in charge of the subs they use to study the reef. It's just a summer job, but it's a lot of responsibility. We call the subs Torpedo 1 and Torpedo 2"  
  
I giggle before I know what I'm doing. "Schway." I notice that I'm twirling a finger in my hair. I sound like an idiot. I sound like Tiffy. But my annoying inner voice tells me this guy cannot compare to Zee. Okay, that is so the last straw.  
  
"So, are you allowed to give rides on the torpedos?" I'm still playing with my hair.  
  
"I think that can be arranged."  
  
Yes! Go me.  
  
"Ro?"  
  
Damn.  
  
"Ro, I've finished talking to Dr. O'Keefe. We can go now."  
  
Damn again. Why can't he just go away? Maybe if I spend just a little more time with Brett, I'll be over this. Just a little more time, Zee, please. Can't you go talk science some more? You like doing that.  
  
"Zee," I say angrily. "Ever heard of giving someone their space?"  
  
"No," he says calmly. Why can't he just get defensive or do something? How am I supposed to get over him if he doesn't help? "Did I intrude?"  
  
"You could say that! Look, I wanna hang out a little longer. Take in some of the local splendor," I say, glancing at Brett. No need to try to explain this to Zee, he'll just assume I meant the reef. "Brett's offered me a ride in one of the lab subs. It can only take two people. . .but you'd be a third wheel anyways."  
  
Ha. There. That was pretty mean. Get mad, Zee, c'mon, get mad. . .  
  
"What's a third wheel?"  
  
Why do I even try?  
  
"I've gotta prep the sub. Meet me at the dock in a few minutes."  
  
Great. A few minutes explaining to Zee what a third wheel was and why he was one.  
  
"C'mon, I'll explain it," I sigh. "Well, you see, sometimes people want privacy, right?"  
  
"Right. You explained this when I tried to ask you about something I observed while you were in the shower."  
  
"Yeah, but this is a different kind of privacy."  
  
"Oh, what kind?"  
  
"Well, sometimes a guy and a girl need to be alone together. . ."  
  
"Is that why you don't like it when Bucky comes with us? Because we need to be alone?"  
  
"No, that's just because Bucky's a twip."  
  
"Oh, okay. But then why don't we have to be alone?"  
  
"Well, this is a different kind of guy than you."  
  
"What kind am I?"  
  
The robotic kind.  
  
"The friend kind."  
  
"So. . .Brett isn't your friend? Why would you want to be alone with him?"  
  
"Well, see, it isn't that I don't like him, it's just a different kind of like. You and I are friends, and it's nice for friends to hang out together, but it isn't totally necessary that we do it alone. But Brett is more of. . .um, a romantic interest. . .you understand that, right?"  
  
"A bit. The technicalities, but not the emotion. That's what you explained to me when I bothered you in the shower."  
  
"Right. Well, I want to be alone with Brett to, y'know, see if anything develops. If you were there, it'd make everything awkward and uncomfortable. So, basically a third wheel is that one guy who tags along even though nobody really wants him there."  
  
Uh-oh, Zee has that I'm-hurt-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know expression. Maybe that was too harsh.  
  
"I mean, you're not a third wheel now, but if you came on the sub you would be. Y'know? I jut wanted you to know why you couldn't come, 'cause you respect my privacy and all that. I do want you around, just. . .not right now, okay? Absence makes the heart grow fonder!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Look, I have to get to the dock. No hard feelings, right?"  
  
"How can feelings be hard?"  
  
"I mean, you aren't mad?"  
  
"No, of course not! I'll see you when you get back. You can look for me at the tidepools, so I won't have to find you and possibly intrude. I would like to study some asterias rubens to perhaps help me understand Dr. Selig's motives. . .oh, right, sorry. Starfish," he adds quickly, seeing my apparently blank look. I really should read up on some of this stuff, just to have the one up on Zee. Eh, maybe some other time.  
  
I walk up to the dock, and see Brett loading the last of some stuff into the sub. "I'm ready!" Wait a sec. . .there's some weird kid standing there. "Who's the squirt?"  
  
"Extra passenger. We're close to our weight limit, but we'll be alright. Sorry."  
  
Great, just great. Talk about third wheels. How was I supposed to do any of the things necessary to get over Zee with some kid tagging along? Zee is not a guy easily forgotten, this has to go absolutely perfectly.  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
I sit down inside the sub, and the stupid kid sits next to me.  
  
"Couldn't you find someplace more. . .not here?"  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
Twip. I hate kids.  
  
"Okay, gang. Here we go!" Brett shouts. We drive off, Brett pushing off hard and going fast. He's doing some pretty fancy steering, trying to flip us around, all the while catching my eye. Big deal. Bet you can't jump five stories on a motorcycle all the while holding me on and keeping track of a synthoid who wants to kill you. But hey, at least you aren't a robot. . .  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Oh, yes. What a romantic date. You goof around with the controls while I babysit. But there's no comparison here, I just can't picture Zee doing something romantic. His idea of a romantic date would be a trip to some robotics museum or something. But at least he would honestly care if I was having fun, and not just because he wanted to impress me.  
  
"Loading up the car with the kids wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Look, I didn't want to be here, either," the twip retorts. Uh, then, could ya leave?  
  
"C'mon, guys, look outside! Isn't it incredible?" Okay, he is seriously getting on my nerves.  
  
"Whatever," twip and I say at the same time.  
  
"Guess I'll hafta make the ride more interesting," he grins in a sort of scary way, driving downwards. "We're not supposed to go inside the reef these days, but that's where all the cool stuff is!"  
  
Geez, he's as bad as Zee! Why does everyone seem to think I care about this stuff? And that reef does NOT look stable.  
  
"Check those out!" Brett says excitedly, pointing out the window.  
  
"Wow, glow in the dark fish!"  
  
"Can we head up now?" My thoughts exactly, twip. Except that I haven't solved my Zee problem. Brett mentioned a friend named Jake. Might be worth checking out.  
  
"Look, you two can stay bummers, or you can enjoy how beautiful it is down here!"  
  
Bummers? Who says that? He's too perky. Ugh. I really wish I hadn't come- what is that?  
  
"Head's up!"  
  
What a loser! He ran into the reef. Wait, what's he doing? He's steering all weird, we're falling down, we're gonna crash. . .  
  
Ow. . .  
  
"Brett, Brett!" Brett's slumped over in his seat. Oh, no, he's dead. . .nevermind. He's now groaning in pain. Reeeally loud. Okay, I know you hit the steering wheel, but it can't be that bad. He's not even conscious. How can you groan that loud when you're unconscious? I know it isn't really fair, but I'm pissed off at this guy. Zee wouldn't have passed out. He would be awake helping me out of here. I guess there are advantages to robots. But no time for that, I'm stuck on the bottom of the reef with a little kid and an unconscious driver. I'm almost grateful. A Zee- distraction is exactly what I've been needing, whether in the shape of a boy or a challenge.  
  
"Kid, you okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Try and get help on the radio," I instruct, dragging Brett out of the pilot's chair. "I got a good look at how hotshot here worked the controls, I'll try and get us moving."  
  
I try to start the sub, but no sooner does the engine start up than I realize how much trouble we are in. We just sort of slide around on the ground. For a second we jump up, but I nearly smash into the reef. And now there's water flooding in from the roof.  
  
"Oh, crud."  
  
If I wasn't watching my language in front of the kid. . .  
  
Twip starts up the radio, and begins yelling into it. "Somebody help! Is anyone out there? This is James Bennett! We're stuck in a sub at the bottom of the reef! We're taking on water!"  
  
I'm not really paying attention to all this, because my new shoes are getting wet. But then a new voice comes through the radio, and it's bothering me because I could swear I know that voice from somewhere.  
  
"James!" Who is that? I hate it when this happens. And then another voice. "We hear you, James. This is Dr. O'Keefe. I'm here with your dad. We're going to get you out of there. Is Brett the pilot with you?"  
  
"Yeah, and a girl, too. But Brett got knocked out when we crashed. We tried moving, but we just slid around. We can't get off the bottom!"  
  
There's a very long silence, and I get the feeling that there's a whole damn conversation going on up there that they just felt like leaving us out of. Hello, we're kinda in considerable peril here. They could at least let us know what's going on.  
  
Finally, that familiar voice speaks again. "James, this is dad. Tell me about this girl with you."  
  
Oh, great. Most likely his dad is a cop or something, and he. . .somehow knows who I am or something. Too bad there's no way out of here. I really should've never come. Wouldn't it be just great if I come down here to escape Zee, and end up getting separated from him forever?  
  
"Um. . .she's a few years older than me, and has a real attitude."  
  
Whew. No way the NSA or anyone could recognize me from just that description. I'm almost being sincere when I say "Love you too, twerp."  
  
A bubbling noise tells me Brett's face down in the water. I get up and have to trudge through the growing tide to pull him into a chair. These shoes are history. It doesn't sound like the radio is on anymore, so I decide to strike up a conversation with twip. Why not? Maybe I'll figure out why daddy sounds so familiar.  
  
"Wouldn't want what's-his-face to drown. Wouldn't want any of us to drown, but if that water keeps rising, it may be out of my hands."  
  
Funny thing is, I'm not too worried. This is the part where Zee comes and rescues me. I have to admit, I'd like to see Zee right now. Maybe this whole thing isn't too weird. . .I mean, he is practically human. . .  
  
"I knew there had to be a pump!" says twip. "It must have been damaged by the accident. Hang on, I think there's a hand control." Twip starts pumping, and the water starts receding. I could see the tops of my shoes again!  
  
"It's working, but it'll only buy us a little time."  
  
"Better than nothing, nice work, kid."  
  
Okay, henceforth the kid will no longer be referred to as twip. But what is his name? I know he said it earlier, but I wasn't listening. Dr. O'Keefe called him James, didn't she? Yeah, and before that he said his name was James B-something. . .oh no. Oh, no. It couldn't be. No way.  
  
"Did you say your name was. . .James Bennett? Either that's the biggest coincidence in the world, or you got a Jr. at the end of that."  
  
"You know my dad?"  
  
Perfect. Guess I know why that voice was so familiar.  
  
"Sorta. . .we're not exactly social."  
  
"You're the one he's after!"  
  
Certainly hope James doesn't want to follow in daddy's footsteps.  
  
"Sorta. I'm more like the side dish. For aiding and abetting a federal fugitive. The fugitive is my friend."  
  
Friend. Riiight.  
  
"Runaway robot your dad's after."  
  
"Bet you see my dad more than I do."  
  
Unfortunately, yes. Poor kid, though. Glad he's not my dad. . .although mine isn't much better in the "being around" category.  
  
"Sorta a workaholic, huh? Heh, like I hafta ask. Never struck me as the family type, Bennett."  
  
Seriously. I can't picture Bennett fulfil any of the roles dads are supposed to do. Not that I'm some expert. But Mr. Morgan used to help us with homework, and he taught me and Tiffy how to play soccer. Can't see Bennett doing that. I can see him getting mad at me after I quit the team and throw all Tiffy's soccer gear out the window, but that's about it. And the fact that he has a kid means that he probably has/had at one point a wife. That's just scary. Who would marry Bennett? Maybe he has a warm fluffy side I've never seen? Again, can't picture Bennett doing anything romantic, either. His idea of a good date would be something ten times worse than a robotics museum.  
  
"He's always struck me as more of a. . .robot."  
  
Ironic, huh?  
  
"You must hate me because of him."  
  
Heh. Actually, I hated you a lot more before I knew. Say something nice, Ro. C'mon. . .  
  
"Hey, you're better company than my date!"  
  
That's about as fuzzy as I go. And being better company than Brett really isn't hard. Besides- whoa! A huge quake is shaking our pod. We jump several feet along the reef floor. Ooof.that steering wheel hurts. Oh, joy, the reef is collapsing, too.  
  
"Ever get the feeling things just got worse?"  
  
The radio crackled, and Bennett's voice came through. "James, can you hear me?"  
  
"Dad, where are you?"  
  
"Coming in behind you high at 6 o'clock." Why do military types always make things confusing? Where is 6 o'clock? Hmm. . .doesn't it have to do with those really old fashioned clock thingys? I don't remember where the six is, I haven't seen one since. . .3rd or 4th grade history class, the teacher brought in a watch that her grandpa owned. I think the six is on the bottom? James is looking directly behind us, so I guess that's where Bennett means. Well, why can't he just say that? I look up behind me, and sure enough, there's a pod with Bennett inside and one other passenger.  
  
"Zee!"  
  
I am way too excited to see him. My pulse quickens and I have to strangle a half insane laugh. There is really no denying it anymore. It's pretty stupid, too, me standing around like an idiot pining for Zee to come rescue me. . .pretty pathetic. It isn't like there was much else I could do, but still. . .Why do I have to be the one to fall in love with some weird robot guy? Why can't I have a nice, normal crush, like Brett or the tornado jock? Wait. . .what is Zee doing in a sub with Bennett? Idiot!  
  
"Everyone okay in there?"  
  
"The driver's still out, but I think he'll be okay," James responds. Driver? Oh, yeah, that Brett guy. Who cares? Wait, I have to insert a sarcastic comment, or Zee will suspect something!  
  
"Though we are all getting a little wet. You might want to hurry the rescue up a smidge."  
  
Perfect. It sounds like a typical thing for me to say, but it also speeds up the rescue so that I can see Zee sooner. I really want to see him, even if I really don't. That doesn't even make sense.  
  
"We're going around back to look at the damage. Don't worry, we'll have you out of there soon."  
  
Shut up, Bennett, and let Zee say something for once. You'd better hurry up, I really do think I'm cracking up this time. There's a bump on the roof.  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
The door to the sub opens, and Bennett steps through. James runs to hug him.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Weird. Bennett does that thing Zee does where you try to hug him and he just stands there with his arms limp. Maybe Bennett really is a robot! That would explain a lot. Heh. That would really be ironic. . .I guess that would mean Mrs. Bennett married a robot. . .interesting. . .  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this, son."  
  
Maybe you'll think twice next time before butting your kid in on my date. But I guess it was doomed to fail. . .  
  
"The three of you are going up in the good craft. I'll ride in this one myself."  
  
Wait a sec. . .  
  
"You're in here, and we're up there. Where's Zee gonna be?"  
  
If you've hurt him. . .  
  
"He'll be steering this craft from the outside. Now both of you hurry up, we don't have much-"  
  
"I'm staying here with you."  
  
Good, then you can push the craft and Zee can ride with me.  
  
"That's not an option. I'm putting my own life in his hands, I'm not risking yours, too."  
  
"You need two people. You on the controls, and someone else to work the pump."  
  
"Fine, then you're in the good sub, and Rosalie stays here."  
  
Oh, you can't put your son's life in his hands, but nice to see you care about me, too. Good thing we have boy scout Zee. I'd like to be in Zee's sub, but riding in the same sub as Bennett? Ugh.  
  
"No. I can't drive that thing by myself. She can. And besides. . .I don't want to make it up there if you don't." Aww. . .but scary that's about Bennett.  
  
"Alright. Rosalie, you're on your own with this loser."  
  
"Somehow, that doesn't sound as good as it once did."  
  
Bennett helps me carry Brett into the other sub, and lays him down, then just sort of stands there. Geez, that guy is so stiff!  
  
"Not even gonna wish me luck?"  
  
"When we get to the surface, help me bring in the synthoid and I'll help you find your parents."  
  
What?! I am so mad I can't even think of a good word to call him. How could he even suggest. . .  
  
"If you care so much about families, maybe you should take a look at your own."  
  
That shut him up. Not so stiff now, are you? I could never betray Zee, not for anything. There are plenty of people who are human, but total assholes. Like you. . .at least, I think you're human. So who cares if Zee's a robot. . .I really do love him. I'd like to see Bennett's face if I said that aloud, but I know I'd end up regretting it later. Plus, it's actually pretty corny when I think about it.  
  
Oh, well. I pull out and watch Zee as I drive away. Stupid robot. What would you say if I told you?  
  
"See ya topside, Zee," I say softly, and I swear he looks up like he heard me. Maybe he did, he does have great hearing. "Be careful," I say even quieter, as I'm getting further away. I don't think he heard me that time.  
  
It only takes a couple minutes before I reach the surface and come out into the nice sunny light. I tie the sub at the dock, and a woman runs out, Dr. O'Keefe, I guess. She looks really relieved to see me.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Brett's in the sub. Passed out. The others are still down there."  
  
"With. . .the synthoid? Is that safe?"  
  
"Yeah, Zee's safe. . ." Dr. O'Keefe helps Brett out of the sub. Oh, yeah, now he wakes up. . .I try to sneak away, but he looks at me.  
  
"Hey, Ro. Sorry 'bout all that," he says weakly. "Maybe we could get together some other time? Without kids or crashing subs?"  
  
"Uh. . .that's okay. . .I don't think. . ."  
  
He looks disappointed, and I walk off, feeling strange. Does this mean I've given up on getting over Zee? I guess so. . .  
  
I get to the car, and hop in the driver's seat. It's been awhile since I got back, so why isn't Zee coming? You'd think he'd be running, to get away from Bennett. What if he's in trouble? What if Bennett did something?  
  
I drive up to the dock, and see a big boat next to the other sub. Bennett's on the boat, and little Bennett is on the sub. . .where's Zee? There he is, in the water. . .Bennett has a gun pointed at his head. How are we getting out of this? I'll run in there and fight Bennett myself if I have to, just please don't let me loose him now. . .  
  
Suddenly, Bennett puts away the gun. What the. . .he runs over to help little Bennett, who's falling in the water. Zee takes the chance to climb out of the water and run to the car. Still, Bennett does nothing. I swear little Bennett winks at me as I'm driving away.  
  
Zee is still dripping wet, but he puts up his hologram and looks dry except for the puddle around him. I look over at him, and I swear I'm about to cry. Why am I about to cry? There's absolutely nothing to cry about. Zee still looks nervous about Bennett being so near. He can't even see how much everything has changed. Maybe it doesn't affect him. . .maybe it never will. I hand the wheel over to Zee since he seems to think we'll need a quick getaway. Zee's a better driver than I am. Not to mention that I can't drive. . .there are other things to concentrate on. I guess Zee noticed I look a bit upset.  
  
"Ro? Are you alright?  
  
This is stupid. I refuse to be upset. I gotta try to make the best of this. There are much worse guys to fall for than Zee.  
  
"I'm fine, Zee. Great, actually."  
  
"That's good. Oh, I forgot to tell you! Dr. O'Keefe mentioned she heard Dr. Selig might try to contact her again, but it won't be for another week. We may be able to trace the e-mail then, but I suppose we have some time to relax."  
  
"That sounds nice. I- we could use a break. Y'know what I want to do?"  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"No. . .actually, I was thinking we could go to a robotics museum."  
  
Zee stares at me for awhile, then a look of near comprehension dawns on him.  
  
"Ro. . .are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I want to go to a robotics museum! Drive! Now!" I demand of him.  
  
"Alright. . ."  
  
We drive off, and I loop my arm through his as we ride. Zee is obviously confused but doesn't say anything. 


End file.
